Texan Brotherhood of Steel
Aftermath Shortly after the fall of the Attis' Army, High Elder Rhombus collected his remaining forces and headed to Fort Worth, Texas in an attempt to recover. While on his medical bed, his Sergeants, Warren and Quinn, set up scout regiments to search the local wastes for new recruits, technology, and mutants. Almost two days north, Sergeant Warren's scout regiment went radio silent, all but one man survived. It was Initiate Victor, whose cowardice saved his life, who informed Sergeant Warren about the remnants of Attis' Army, now calling themselves the Mariposa Mutants. The attention of the now Mariposa Mutants were not thought of as a threat to the Sergeants, Rhombus, however, knew that minds like that will never be able to eradicate the mutant scum. He ordered Sergeant Quinn to head towards Little Rock, Arkansas and survey the area where the Mutants attacked Warren's men. Catastrophe struck, the Mariposa Mutants were waiting. Rockets flew towards the Vertibirds shooting one down. One stray mutant rocket flew astray and hit a collection of boulders, revealing 4 men, two in black power armor. Sergeant Quinn recognized them as the Enclave immediately. A trifecta of bullets, laser, and plasma coursed through the air. The Mutants and the Enclave were being pushed back. Suddenly the last Enclave alive ditches his power armor and makes a break for the town of Pine Bluff. Sergeant Quinn, and two men pursuit while the rest of the regiment eliminate the Mutants. Before entering Pine Bluff, the gun fire in the distance subsides while the sounds of laser weapons echoing through the still of the wastes. Quinn new the Mutants were defeated in that skirmish. Reinforcements will be here soon. They chase the Enclave soldier pass the Pine Bluff Railroad Historical Museum, in to the busy streets in front the Circuit Court, home to Pine Bluff's Mayor Brannigan, and before they are able to catch him the Enclave soldier grabs a civilian, a Vault Dweller from 209 and drags him into the druggie infested University of Arkansas. Before entering the building, they wait for their remaining troops. It isn't long for the remaining members of the regiment to arrive and they storm into the University. Unknown of what to do with the junkies, one member take initiative and ends them quickly. Upon taking the corner one Brotherhood of Steel member is liquidated into a pile of green goo. A small fire fight is held and the Enclave soldier is turned to ash. Two Brotherhood of Steel members were lost in the fight, and the Vault 209 Dweller is nowhere to be seen. No time to search for him, the Enclave soldier most likely ended his life. They leave Pine Bluff and cram the regiment onto the remaining Vertibird. When they return to Fort Worth, Rhombus is using his power armor to support him at the helipad. The mission, though hard to hear, was a success. The Mutants are still organized. And the Enclave is alive. They must find out who is helping the Mutants, why the Enclave is back, and enlist the help of the local citizens once again or else the wastes are doomed. Scribe Joseph and Dandalion suggest extending the distance at which our soldier patrol, and send forces to re-activate the local communication arrays and install voice recordings of a recruitment drive. That way to people know the wastes are in danger and they get more, if anything, temporary members. Rhombus agrees, for there is nothing more dangerous than the Enclave and the Mutants, it is no longer a war about pride, it is a war about survival. Notes *The Texan Brotherhood of Steel is post Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, after the war with Attis' Army. At the end of the game there was no indication on whether High Elder Rhombus stayed in the Texan Commonwealth or returned West to the Western Brotherhood of Steel. This is based on High Elder Rhombus staying in the Texan Commonwealth. ---- Category:Groups Category:Timeline